


stubborn sods and saint molly

by katewritessometimes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Holidays, I Love My Babies, M/M, OT3, Seems dramatic but is really just fluff, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewritessometimes/pseuds/katewritessometimes
Summary: Molly comes home to the aftermath of the most explosive argument in 221b's recent history. Can she get her boys to not only make up, but actually tell her what's going on?





	stubborn sods and saint molly

When Molly came home to silence, it was never a reason to worry. Most often it was just John away at the clinic and Sherlock up in his mind palace; those silences were ended with a firm kiss, a soft smile, and absent chatter over a snack while they waited for John. Sometimes it was a nap, her partners curled up in bed after solving a particularly strenuous case; those silences were ended by stripping down to her underthings, wiggling her way between the pair, and waiting to be wrapped up and snuggled into. Those silences were fine and expected, and they always ended with gentle touches and kisses and laughter.

The silence permeating the air as Molly opened the door to the flat right then, however, was a cold and dense fog, a heavy weight on her shoulders and chest following the argument that had started between her boys as she got ready for work. It had started in hushed whispers about something she couldn’t quite make out through the fog of sleep, picking up the volume enough for her to hear in the bathroom as she brushed her teeth and washed her face, and only pausing long enough for her to kiss them both and warn them to be on their best behaviour. Which they had most definitely done, judging by the mess she walked into. Papers scattered everywhere, a mug shattered on the floor, and a very pouty Sherlock glaring at the door to the kitchen, she was incredibly certain held a very grumpy John. What on Earth had happened?

For the sake of her own sanity, Molly made her way to the bedroom, unable to help but groan at the sight of the blankets strewn all over the floor. She left them for one bloody argument and this is what happened. It must have been really, properly bad. Worse than she had thought when leaving for work in the morning. If only she’d have known, she would have taken the day off to make sure they were alright. Not that it was her job, taking care of them, but they were her boys. She’d do anything for them but right then, she didn’t even know what they were fighting about.

Trying not to overthink it all, Molly took the time to change out of her work clothes into pyjamas, chewing the inside of her lip raw as she tried to decide how to approach the situation. It was a long moment of consideration before she decided to go to the more toddler-like of the two, now switched to facing the back of the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest. If she could get him to crack, getting John to crack should be easier.

 

“Locket?” Molly asked as she moved to perch on the edge of the sofa behind him, a hand moving to absently rub his back. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Sherlock replied only with a huff and a flip over so he could nudge her back and rest his head in her lap, eyes still shut and arms crossed over his chest. Molly could do nothing but tut at him, moving her hand to his hair and smoothing it back over his forehead.

 

“Come on, darling. Talk to me.”

“No.” 

“That is talking to me, you realise.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does. Of course it does.”

 “I’m not talking about whatever nonsense you want me to talk about, so it doesn’t count.”  
 

It was time for Molly to release a huff of her own at Sherlock’s ridiculously childish behaviour, pulling her hand away from his hair and crossing her arms over her chest. “If you’re not going to be kind, I’m not going to be either.”

That was the prod Sherlock apparently needed. It was then that he sat up with the drawn-out sigh familiar only to teenagers and Sherlock Holmes, dark curls sticking up in all directions as he looked at her.

 

“What’s wrong is that John doesn’t want to listen to me, that’s what. If you get him to change his mind, come back to me.”

 

And his back was to her once again. It was Molly who sighed this time as she pulled herself up, the sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floor too loud in the too silent flat. Sliding the door open and stepping in, her arms immediately crossed over her chest, eyes meeting John’s with one eyebrow raised.

 

“What happened?” Molly asked, bottom lip worried between her teeth as John rolled his eyes.

“Nothing.”  
  
“Nothing? This is obviously not _nothing,_ and if you don’t tell me right now, John Watson, I swear I’ll castrate you and Sherlock both!”

  
Wow. Angrier than she’d expected to be, but what could she do? Molly cared about these two imbeciles, and she wasn’t going to let them fight. Not on her watch. John looked rather sheepish when Molly looked back at him, cheeks tinged pink in a way she hadn’t seen (outside of the bedroom, at least) in ages.

 

“What are you looking like that for?”

“It was… sort of a bit stupid.”

“I’ll be the judge of that when someone actually tells me what’s going on.”

 

John looked incredibly chagrined as he explained, “Sherlock and I wanted to surprise you with a trip for the holidays. He thought you’d want to go to Corfu, in Greece, and I thought you’d much rather go to Edinburgh. We couldn’t agree on which was best.”

 

Really? _That_ was what this whole big argument was about? There was nothing else Molly could do but laugh until her stomach was aching and tears filled her eyes, unable to believe that they were so upset about something so inane. “Come on, you.”  
  
Molly took John by the hand and led him into the living room, plopping them both down on the sofa and pulling Sherlock up to sit next to them. Christ, they wouldn’t even  _look_ at each other.

  
“Listen up, boys,” Molly stated firmly as she stood up from the sofa, hands on her hips as she looked down at the pair of them as if they were naughty toddlers. “We are done with this argument. Got it? You are both lovely and amazing and I’m so very touched this whole thing was over where you wanted to take me on surprise holiday, I am, but it’s very easy to compromise, isn’t it? We’ve got all the time in the world. We can go to both, one now and one over the summer. Now, if you  _don't_ mind, apologise to each other so we can cuddle and watch _Elf_ again.”

  
Now they both looked so incredibly sheepish, leaving Molly feeling quite a lot like a school teacher who had broken up a fight between two petulant children as she waited for them to apologise.

 

It was Sherlock who spoke first. “I suppose I was being a fair bit childish. I’m sorry..”  
  
John shook his head, shrugging and smiling slightly over at Sherlock and taking his hand. “No, no. It wasn’t only you. It was both of us, and I’m sorry too.”

 

Once that was settled, Molly gladly settled herself back down between the pair of them, a soft smile finally settling on her lips as they each reached to kiss the cheek on their side and take her hands in theirs.   
  
“I love you two with my entire heart,” Molly murmured softly, squeezing their hands gently before resting her head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “No more silly fights, okay?”

At the nods of agreement, they all shifted to lay as was normal for them on their sofa - Sherlock, cross-legged on one end of the sofa; Molly, laying out with her head in his lap; and John, sitting on the opposite end with his feet on the coffee table and one of Sherlock’s hands in his.

 

For Molly Hooper, there was nothing better than this, and a smile stayed plastered on her lips for the rest of the evening. Everything was finally just as it should be; all of them chatting and kissing and cuddling as the sun set over London. 


End file.
